


Iris Knows

by lilithfatale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Iris Knows, Oh god, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithfatale/pseuds/lilithfatale
Summary: Caitlin and Cisco are adoring godparents to the West-Allen twins.They have also been secretly dating for months.It's not so secret anymore...





	Iris Knows

“Ciscoooo,” a muffled voice moaned from under the duvet. “What are you doing? Come back to bed.”

 

He paused midway through pulling on his boxers to look back at her, his eyes wide with panic. “Iris and the twins are gonna be here like, _now_.”

 

Caitlin sat bolt upright, terror at the thought of being discovered in Cisco's bed doing the work of several double espressos. “Shit.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

He tossed her some clothes and went back to hastily dressing himself. Caitlin struggled into her underwear. “I totally forgot the park was today,” she said, swinging her legs onto the floor and searching for her tights. “Shit shit shit…”

 

Cisco would usually take time to talk her out of her worry, but they had precisely no time and he was panicking too. He hurriedly pulled on a shirt, ran out of the bedroom and leapt down the stairs two at a time…

 

… to see three pairs of eyes regarding him with interest from the hallway. The twins were dressed up in their winter coats and little boots. Iris was similarly dressed in winter clothes. She had her arms folded, and a carefully neutral look on her face.

 

Cisco gulped.

 

“Sorry,” Iris said, her expression unchanging. “The door was open.”

 

“Uncle Cisco!”

 

Nora West-Allen blurred towards her de facto godfather with a squeal of excitement and threw herself into his arms. “We’re going to the park!”

 

“We sure are kiddo,” he said, smiling down at her. “Aunt Caity is coming too,” he added, avoiding Iris’ gaze.

 

Both Nora and Don clamoured with the irrepressible joy of five-year-old speedsters.

 

“Yay!”

 

“Can Aunt Caity make me a snowman?”

 

“If you ask nicely,” a gentle voice said. Caitlin came down the stairs in a dress and woollen tights, looking more rumpled than usual. Iris’ eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

 

Oh God, Cisco thought. We are so not getting away with this. 

 

Nora blurred out of his arms into Caitlin's. "Aunt Caity, you're here too! Did you and Uncle Cisco have a sleepover?"

 

Caitlin and Cisco glanced at each other guiltily, and then they both looked at Iris.

 

Finally, Iris spoke. “Come on kids. Let Cisco and Caitlin put their coats on." She gave her friends the mere hint of a knowing smile. “Don’t be too long…”

 

The West-Allen matriarch shepherded her children out into the street, the door slamming shut behind them. There was silence.

 

Cisco sat down on the bottom step and cradled his head in his hands. “Oh God.”

 

“She _is_ a reporter,” Caitlin said lightly, sitting down next to him and pulling on her boots. “She was going to figure it out eventually.”

 

Cisco made a despairing noise but didn’t look up. Caitlin opened her mouth, hesitated, and then thought better of it. “We’d better go,” she finally said briskly, standing up. “Come on.”

 

Iris was quiet on the drive to the park. Luckily the twins made more than enough conversation on their own. Cisco was sandwiched in between the car seats in the back, listening to their chatter and occasionally making a comment. Caitlin gazed out of the passenger seat window, occasionally chipping in but mainly content to sit in silence.

 

The park was busy: a lot of people were out and enjoying the winter sun. Iris stayed quiet and thoughtful until they reached the path near the lake. Then she suddenly said, “Kids, why don’t you take Uncle Cisco to see the ducks?“

 

Nora and Don decided (at a high volume) that this was a great idea. Cisco gave Caitlin a helpless look as he was dragged in the direction of the lake, one tiny speedster on each hand, both children clamouring to see their feathered friends.

 

Iris followed on behind at a much slower pace.

 

Here it comes, Caitlin thought.

 

“So,” Iris said. “You and Cisco, huh?”

 

Her tone said that there was no room for denial: Iris West-Allen had found her lead, and she was not letting it go.

 

Caitlin sighed. “Yes. Me and Cisco.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Um. Three months?”

 

“ _Three months_?! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t Cisco tell me?”

 

Iris’ indignant tone made Caitlin hold out her palms in a mollifying gesture. “We didn’t want anyone to know until we had figured it out. It’s...complicated.”

 

Her friend gave her a thoroughly unimpressed look. “You like each other right?”

 

“Yes, but –“

 

“And you’re not seeing other people?”

 

“No, but – “

 

“So how is it complicated?”

 

Caitlin opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Because…we’ve been friends for so long. We don’t want to ruin that.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Iris said wryly. “Dating your best friend is a terrible idea. Just awful.”

 

Caitlin made a face at her friend. “Ha ha ha. You know what I mean.”

 

She looked up. The twins were holding a bag of seed and listening solemnly to the Uncle Cisco lecture on why you shouldn't feed ducks bread. Caitlin smiled fondly at the sight. She looked up to see Iris’ knowing look, and rolled her eyes. They walked on.

 

“You realise that I’m going to tell Barry,” Iris said.

 

“I know.”

 

“And he is _terrible_ at keeping secrets.”

 

“I know.”

 

“My dad is going to know. Wally. Harry.”

 

Caitlin groaned. “I know.”

 

“Everyone.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Iris gave her a slow assessing look. “You don’t seem happy about it,” she ventured.

 

Caitlin’s eyes found Cisco again; he was helping the twins feed the ducks and grinning at their pure unbridled glee. She smiled, almost unconsciously: then she remembered his mortified look as he sat on the steps that morning, and her heart hurt a little.

 

“I don’t know if he wants people to know,” she said quietly.

 

Iris nudged her. “Come on. He was just bracing himself for the West-Allen interrogation.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Iris noted her friend’s tightly drawn face and changed the subject. They joined Cisco and the twins at the lake edge, and she said no more about it.

 


End file.
